Spider-Man (Earth-1048)
Peter Benjamin Parker '''is a superhero with spider-like abilities, fighting crime as his alter ego '''Spider-Man. Biography Early Life Growing Up in New York To be added. "The Spider" To be added. Becoming Spider-Man To be added. Hero of New York Arrest of Wilson Fisk To be added. Working at Octavius Industries To be added. Celebrating May's Anniversary To be added. Infiltration into Rosemann's To be added. Chasing Herman Schultz To be added. Bombing of Osborn's Rally To be added. Fighting the Inner Demons To be added. Riot at Ryker's Island and The Raft To be added. Viral Outbreak Blamed for the Outbreak To be added. Cleaning up New York To be added. Search for a Cure To be added. Battling Doctor Octopus To be added. The Maggia Gang War Infiltration into the Manhattan Museum of Contemporary Art To be added. Searching for Hardy's Stolen Art To be added. Personality Peter lives by his creed: "With great power comes great responsibility." As such, he uses his powers for good, sacrificing both his mental and physical health, his personal life and relations for the people of New York and the world at large. While this has put Parker at odds with many supervillains, he has been able to maintain his double life for eight years. Peter is known to have a sense of humor, often making quips and jokes to mask his insecurity. His humor annoys both allies and enemies alike. Powers and Abilities Powers * Wall Crawling: '''Peter can adhere to most surfaces including walls and ceilings with ease. * '''Superhuman Strength: Peter possesses superhuman strength and can lift up to 10 tons. * Superhuman Agility: '''Peter is superhumanly agile, capable of swinging on webs and jumping great heights. * '''Spider-Sense: Peter can detect dangerous things shortly before they occur. Abilities * To be added. Equipment * To be added. Facilities * Peter's Apartment: To be added. * Empire State University: To be added. * Chinatown F.E.A.S.T. Shelter: To be added. * Mary Jane's Apartment: To be added. Relationships Family * Richard Parker † - Father * Mary Parker † - Mother * Ben Parker † - Uncle * May Parker † - Aunt Allies * Miles Morales * Mary Jane Watson - Girlfriend * Norman Osborn * Harry Osborn - Best Friend * Jefferson Davis † * Rio Morales * Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable * Dr. Morgan Michaels * Short Order Cook * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat * Walter Hardy/Detective Mackey * Matt Murdock/Daredevil Enemies * Yuri Watanabe - Ally turned Enemy * Martin Li/Mister Negative - Ally turned Enemy * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin * Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus - Ally turned Enemy * Herman Schultz/Shocker * Max Dillon/Electro * Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino * Mac Gargan/Scorpion * Adrian Toomes/Vulture * J. Jonah Jameson * Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone * Tony Masters/Taskmaster * Hammerhead Appearances * Marvel's Spider-Man * Marvel's Spider-Man: Hostile Takeover * Spider-Geddon Vol. 1 ** Issue #0 ** Issue #2 ** Issue #3 ** Issue #4 ** Issue #5 Trivia * Yuri Lowenthal, who voices the character, has also played Spider-Man in Marvel Super Hero Squad Online, Marvel Pinball, The Amazing Spider-Man 2, and Spider-Man Unlimited. * Spider-Man's social network account ''NYCWallCrawler ''has 23.7 million fans. * Peter has three chest hairs. Category:Marvel's Spider-Man Characters